Evaluate the following expression when $c = 1$ and $d = 9$. $5$ $c$ $ + 9$ $d$ $ - 6$
Substitute $1$ for ${c}$ and $9$ for ${d}$ $ = 5{(1)} + 9{(9)} - 6 $ $ = 5 + 81 - 6 $ $ = 80$